Like A Stained Glass Window
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: And the Jack was alone, crying into the night for the lifeless chess pieces scattered around his feet. Oneshot. Sort of. Character deaths. Lots of them.
1. False King

_**Like a Stained Glass Window.**_

There may be more of these, not really sure..._**  
**_

* * *

The Puzzle King and the King of lies stood face to face, the bitter friendly Queen cried tears of blood and the Jack held the bloody sword in crimson hands.

The Old King moved his pawns and the Knight cried in agony as he fell, Jack's sword stained, stained, forever tainted, never clean, oh no, _never_.

The Liar King laughed, laughed as the Knight fell to his Jack, and the Queen's bloody tears rained upon the Earth.

The Puzzle and the Ring, an eternal struggle, the Old King and the Liar King and the Puzzle King, a circle, a battle, a fight to the death. Three Kings, two true and one false.

Oh the crimson, and the blood and the tears.

A chess match for the fate of mankind but the true Kings were losing, pawns lying scattered in the dust.

The Knight was gone, the Pawn was dead, and only the Queen was left for the Old King to play. His Queen, her King, he could not lose.

But the Liar King knew, oh yes he knew!, and he laughed and taunted the Old King.

The Jack smiled sadly, the Queen was his friend but he was the King's, the King's alone, and the King said to end it.

And Time stopped, the Queen had fallen and the true Kings were not kings but peasants, the Liar King had won.

He fled into the coming darkness, leaving the Jack behind.

And the Jack was alone, crying into the night for the lifeless chess pieces scattered around his feet.


	2. Fallen Dragon

_**Like a Stained Glass Window

* * *

**_

The Dragon was down, kneeling in the dirt.

The Liar King over him, the Jack doing his bidding; he had no choice.

The Seahorse cried tears of crystal, his eyes burning like fire and brimstone.

And then there _was_ fire and brimstone and it was his fault, he'd seen it coming, had heard from the Seer that the End was here and he'd told no one, not even the Dragon.

The Seer had told him to warn the true Kings and he had kept it to himself, a secret he'd not been meant to keep. And now the Kings were lost, fled for their lives, their chess pieces dead and crushed in the dirt and nothing was left, all belonged to the Liar King.

And a benelovant king he was not.

And the Dragon screamed, he couldn't take it.

Something exploded and the Seahorse screamed in response, fumbling for the Dragon, his Dragon and so close, so close, closer, too far! He fell to the dirt and the Dragon roared, blue eyes snapping, flaring, fire in his eyes. He called for a second Dragon, one with eyes of blue and scales of ice and snow and an answering roar hit the sky but too late!

The Dragon's dragon was no match, the Liar King watched it fall, flailing helplessly as it fell from the clouds, vision fading.

And then the Dragon was gone, he too had fallen.


	3. Blind Seer

_**Like a Stained Glass Window**_

* * *

It had come, the End. She had warned the boy, the Seahorse, when none would listen and he had not heeded her, the silly boy, the _arrogant_ boy! Believing maybe she was not serious-the Seer never joked about the End!- and had kept her warning for himself, playing with chess pieces and dooming them all!

Now the Light had been extinguished, Darkness ruled them all, the Liar King and his poor Jack, unable to defy his King. The Liar King had coveted and had taken what he fancied, blood ran thick in the Nile.

The True Kings, her Kings, were gone, fled for their very lives, humanity be damned! and left them to fend for themselves whilst they hid away, lamenting the fate of themselves and their broken chess pieces.

Flesh burned as the Servant screamed, the Seer could not save her kin now, he was doomed like the rest of them, the Liar King would not be satisfied until the Nile was nothing but blood and flesh and bone had become ash, fodder for his twisted fantasies, bitter dreams.

The Liar King did this for revenge, for the slain kin he could not remember, sleeping with ghosts had left him with them in his heart and the Old King could be the only one to blame for this, but it had not been really his fault.

Oh, had they never opened that forbidden door, three millenia ago! But too late for regret, open it they had and killed they did! Ninety nine sacrifices of blood and flesh and bone, for seven shiny items of gold and security. Slain in the name of peace, their deathscreams had opened the Door to the Darkness and doomed the world in the process. Ninety nine for Seven, ninety nine to save hundreds. Too late, too late, do not repent it will do nothing. Their Gods had forsaken them and now only the smell of burning flesh and rotting corpses in the blood-red Nile was left.

The Seer did not cry, tears were useless, she alone had been spared and for what? A pet, a plaything for the Liar King, their False King. Blind and good only for being his toy. She too would die soon, she had seen it. The Demon God was upon them, he laughed his cruel and taunting laugh, watched with pleasure as blood ran thick and hot into the rivers and flesh burned and rotted and screams and deathcries fell upon the deafened Gods of the world.

The Gods had lost, They turned deaf ears upon their children, unable to save them now, They had been stripped of their power by the Demon God, forced to watch Their creations die by the droves, crying silently for Their children. He alone ruled them now, and He alone chose who lived and who died.

And under his rule, the Liar King spared no one.


	4. Lamented Guardian

**Merry Christmas, peons.**** Hope you like it. :D**** Happy Holidays, all that jazz.**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Like a Stained Glass Window**_

* * *

The Guardian lamented. They had fallen one by one to the Liar King. The Game Creator with his Eye and the Knight, Pawn and the Queen.The True Kings had lost their Puzzle and the Jack had lost his Ring. The Servant was dead, his Rod of no use to his corpse, and the Seer had no Tauk. He himself had been forced to give the Scales and Ankh to the Liar King. 

No one could oppose the fake King now, no one would dare. Without the Items, no one had the power.

The End was indeed upon them, the Demon God feasting on their misery and despair and nothing could be done.

Death flew everywhere, glee in his footsteps, he was insatiable in his lust for mortal lives. The Guardian could see his touch everywhere he looked, buildings crumbled and whole cities burning down, sky tainted red and orange with fire and blood.

It was Madness, and nothing could end it save a miracle.

And they were beyond the reach of miracles now.


	5. The End

I had an unnerving amount of people tell me they loved my first yuri. That was a pleasant surprise. :D_**

* * *

**_

There was nothing left, it was ashes and dust and fire and death all over.

The Nile ran red and even the sand was tainted so red it was blinding. No one was left for him to kill, to maim, to torture.

No one, but his Jack.

And what use was a Jack to a King? He laughed, he taunted. He stroked Jack's face with gentle hands, hands of Death himself.

The Jack cried, and begged, he pleaded. The Liar King laughed, and let it all draw out, before he smiled.

The smile of an Angel, with the heart of a Devil and the tongue of a snake, with his pretty words and evil lies.

He laughed when the Jack died.

And he kept laughing. _He had won._ The Puzzle and the Old King, both were dead, and so was every last stinking mortal in the world.

He was the last.

The Gods turned Their eyes away, saddened by it all.

The Liar King didn't stop laughing, even as his last breathe died out, and he too was dead.

And the Demon God laughed, as after three millenia, he finally got his one hundreth sacrifice and the Darkness swept over the world.

* * *

So, everyone is dead, the Earth is officially under Zorc's control, and no one exists to stop him. 

Don't you love happy endings? D


End file.
